Konoka in Wonderland
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My first parody of Alice in Wonderland. Konoka was dreaming about a world of her own. Little did she know that her dream might come true. Now, she and her friends have to travel a new world and face the queen of hearts, Chigusa Amagasaki! Enjoy!


Hey, guys

Hey, guys. I've decided to do an _Alice in Wonderland_ parody. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, or _Alice in Wonderland_.

--

_JJAPrice15 Fan Fiction presents _

_Konoka in Wonderland _

Chorus: _**Konoka in Wonderland**_

_**How do you get to Wonderland?**_

_Monica Rial as Konoka Konoe _

_Wayne Grayson as Syrus Turesdale_

_Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki _

_Jessica Boone as Misaki Suzumaki _

_Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric _

_Carly McKillip as Sakura Avalon _

_**Over the hill or underland, or just behind the tree?**_

_**When clouds go rolling by**_

_Allison Keith as Lex the Shapeshifting Vixen _

_Stephanie Sheh as MiniMandy (Minia) _

_James Arnold Taylor as Wooldoor Sockbat _

_Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants _

_Christine Auten as Chigusa Amagasaki _

_Tara Strong as Pikachu _

_**They roll away and leave the sky**_

_Directed and Produced by JJAPrice15, Neros Urameshi and retro mania _

_Screenplay by retro mania _

_Animation by Neros Urameshi and JJAPrice15 _

_Color by Technicolor _

_Camera by Darth Ben Valor _

_Planning by JJAPrice15, Neros Urameshi, JusSonic and retro mania_

_**Where is the land beyond the eye**_

_**That people cannot see?**_

_**Where can it be?**_

_**Where do stars go?**_

_**Where is the crescent moon?**_

_**They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon**_

_**Konoka in Wonderland**_

_**Where is the path to Wonderland?**_

_**Over the hill or here or there,**_

_**I wonder where…**_

Once upon a time, in a place called central park, in the summertime, six figures were playing with kites. The first one was was a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with, a red ribbon under, a red jacket, a red plaid skirt, white socks and brown shoes. She was Konoka Konoe.

The second was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt under a yellow jacket, white pants, yellow shoes and glasses. This was Konoka's boyfriend, Syrus Truesdale.

The third one was a twelve-year-old boy. He has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

The fourth one a twelve-year-old girl with short brown hair, but long braided on the side, and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket with blue buttons a blue collar, blue and yellow medal with a crown hang on the bottom of her left side, and blue sleeves, she had over a teal undershirt, a white skirt with some blow in between the three sets of her skirt, long blue socks, and white shoes with some blue in front. She was Naruto's Girlfriend, Misaki Suzuhara.

The fifth one was a well-built teenage boy about fifteen-years-old. He had blond hair, in which the back of his hair was a braided ponytail, and golden eyes and he wore a red cloak over a black shirt, along with white gloves and black leather pants with black boots. He was Edward Elric.

The sixth figure was a beautiful twelve-year-old girl. She had short brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with white wrist collars, a dark gray-and-light gray striped necktie, dark gray pants, and blue boots. She was Sakura Avalon.

With them are five Dalmatian Puppies: Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Two-Tone and Patch.

(Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Two-Tone and Patch are from 101 Dalmatians, movies and TV series. Plus, this parody will start in live action. I'm not gonna tell you the live action actors, because that wouldn't make sense. And another thing: The characters will have their animated counterparts' voices in Live Action scenes.)

"Whoa! You're right, Konoka! This IS fun!" Sakura told her friend.

"Yep." Konoka said with a smile.

"I just hope this summer's like the others, or better." Syrus said.

Just then, the six accidentally let go of their kites, which flew off.

"Oh, no!" Misaki cried.

"Our kites!" Naruto yelled.

"After them!" Edward ordered.

And they did. But the kites flew away from them, until they hit a tree.

"Great!" Syrus yelled in sarcasm.

"I'm sure we'll get them back. Somehow." Konoka said. And the puppies barked in agreement.

The group and the puppies then go near a river and Konoka began to sing.

(A/N: I decided to use a different song for this parody.)

Konoka: _**Spare a little candle  
**_

_**Save some light for me**_

(Cadpig began playing with a flower)

_**Figures up ahead  
**_

_**Moving in the trees**_

(As she sang that, Konoka laid down into the flowerbed and looked up at the sky.)

_**White skin in linen  
**_

_**Perfume on my wrist  
**_

_**And the full moon that hangs over**__  
_

(Then came a bluebird (from Disney's Sleeping Beauty) chirping and landing on a branch while looking down at Konoka and the others.)

Syrus: _**These dreams in the mist  
**_

_**Darkness on the edge  
**_

_**Shadows where I stand**_

(The bluebird flew to a brook and splash around in the water.)

_**I search for the time  
**_

_**On a watch with no hands  
**_

_**I want to see you clearly**_

(The bluebird got out of the water, perched on a rocky spot and dried itself off.)

_**Come closer than this**_

Sakura: _**But all I remember  
**_

_**Are the dreams in the mist  
**_

_**These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
**_

_**Every second of the night I live another life**_

(Konoka plays with Lucky, while Sakura plays with Two-Tone)

_**These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
**_

_**Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**_

Edward: _**Is it cloak 'n dagger?  
**_

_**Could it be spring or fall?  
**_

_**I walk without a cut **_

(Edward feeds Rolly some hot dogs.)

_**Through a stained glass wall  
**_

_**Weaker in my eyesight  
**_

_**The candle in my grip**_

Misaki: _**And words that have no form  
**_

_**Are falling from my lips**_

These dreams go on when I close my eye

_**Every second of the night I live another life**_

(Misaki pets Patch, while still singing)

_**These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
**_

_**Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**_

Naruto: _**There's something out there  
**_

_**We can't resist  
**_

_**I need to hide away from the pain**_

(Naruto holds Misaki's hand, making her blush.)

**There's something out there  
**

**We can't resist  
**

**The sweetest song is silence  
**

**That I've ever heard  
**

**Funny how your feet**

(The kids and Konoka's puppies are now seen laying on a spot near the brook.)

Konoka: _**In dreams never touch the earth**_

Syrus: _**In a wood full of princes  
**_

_**Freedom is a kiss**_

Misaki: _**But the prince hides his face  
**_

_**From dreams in the mist**_

Naruto: _**These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
**_

_**Every second of the night I live another life**_

Sakura: _**These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
**_

_**Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**_

Edward: _**These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
**_

_**Every second of the night I live another life**_

All: _**These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside**_

Konoka: _**Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**_

As the song ends, on "away," as Konoka and her friends had their eyes closed, they touched the water, which makes a few calm ripples. But then, something very unusual appears in the reflection on the river. The puppies look at the reflection, then look up in shock. They saw none other than a Pikachu, but with a blue coat and black pants. He was named Edgar He was whistling along to some kind of catchy tune as he walked and hopped along. The pups barked to get Konoka's attention.

"Oh, you guys!" Konoka scolded Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, TwoTone and Patch, "It's just a Pikachu with a blue coat…" Konoka realized what she said and looks at the Pikachu in shock as she finished. "…and a watch!

As Konoka said it last, Edgar took out a pocket watch, and when he checked what time it is, his eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" Edgar exclaimed in shock, and starts running as he says, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Hey, this is curious!" Konoka said in wonder as she stood up, "What could a Pikachu possibly be late for?" With that, Konoka and her friends start running after Edgar as she called, "Please! Sir!"

Edgar starts to sing as he began running faster.

Edgar: _**I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!**_

_**No time to say hello, goodbye!**_

_**I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!**_

Konoka and her friends stop running for a moment as Konoka theorized to her friends, "It must be really important, like a party or something!" Then, they resume running after Edgar as Konoka called, "Mr. Rabbit! Wait!"

Edgar: _**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm overdue!**_

_**I'm really in a stew!**_

(On "stew," Edgar gets inside Ape Caves, but gets back outside as he said his last line while waving again.)

_**No time to say goodbye, hello!**_

_**I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!**_

(On the third "late," he jumps back in the cave and disappears.)

Konoka and her friends ran to the cave.

"My..." Konoka said as she peeked at the cave. "What a peculiar place to have a party."

The puppies whimpered fearfully, scared of what's in there. Then, Konoka walks in and the others, including the pups, follow.

"You know, guys, we really shouldn't..." Konoka said as she gets in the cave. "Be... doing this." Then, Konoka continued as she started crawling through the tunnel while her friends followed her. "After all, we haven't… been invited. And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLEEEE!!"

As Konoka yells the last world, she started falling down the deep hole, screaming. Her friends and puppies do the same, following her.

"Goodbye, Material World!" Konoka called, as she and her friends were falling, "GOODBYYYEEE!!"

--

Where on earth are Konoka and her friends going? Are they falling to their doom? Or are they going someplace that is very unusual? Find out in the next chapter of Konoka in Wonderland! BTW, I used a song called "These Dreams" by Heart. My friend, retro mania, found the lyrics to that song, and I made the beginning of the parody different, too. Some stuff in the parody will be different from the movie and other parodies, but it'll still be a parody. Read and Review. And no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
